monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mist Gigginox
The Mist Gigginox is a subspecies of the Gigginox. It appears in Monster Hunter Destiny alongside its two cousins. English: Mist Gigginox Japanese: Giginebura Kishou Shu Latin: Troglonox antruco nixdispergerem In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information Loathsome wyverns that prefer the cold. They cannot climb well and instead attack from the air. Expelling water that near instantly turns to ice, no hunter will want to forget their Hot Drinks when fighting this monster. Introductory Cutscene Location: Tundra Area 6 Synopsis: A pack of Baggi bring down a Bullfango on the huge ice shelf in Area 6, sending it to sleep with their terrible toxins. Unbeknownst to them, a pale blue Gigginox is watching them from above. It growls quietly even as it begins to climb down the wall toward its next meal... Meanwhile, the hunter arrives in Area 6 to find it deserted. But just then, a horrifying scream rings out into the air, causing the hunter to cringe. A pack of Baggi jump down from the ice shelf and down to the ground, racing past without giving the hunter a second glance. Before the hunter can investigate, a large snowball rolls over the edge and breaks apart upon impact with the ground - inside the snowball is a dead Baggi. The hunter climbs up the wall to see a Mist Gigginox chasing away a few more Baggi with a blast of ice from its mouth. Its body turns lime green, and it screeches with rage even as it detects the hunter's body head. The Mist Gigginox flies into the air with a flap of its flabby wings, and the hunt begins. Basic Information Monster Class: Pseudowyvern Weakness: Thunder Element: Ice Status Ailments: Iceblight, Snowman, Pin Habitat: Snowy Mountains, Polar Sea, Tundra, Frozen Seaway, Glacial Wastes, Subzero Snowfield Behavior: *Eats from a carcass when low on stamina *Cannot use its Snowball attack when low on stamina *Drops an item when its underbelly is broken *Huffs mist and body turns lime green when enraged *Body turns pale blue when low on stamina *When its head, belly, and tail are broken, its respective Ice attacks grow weaker Physiology and Behavior The Mist Gigginox is structurally slightly different than its cousins, the Gigginox and Baleful Gigginox. Its wings are stronger and lighter, allowing it to perform simple attacks while hovering in the air. In return, it isn't very good at scaling walls and ceilings. It stores water and ice in special sacs all over its body, which it dispels as snowballs and mist in order to freeze its prey and discourage its predators. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Mist Gigginox can become infected by the Frenzy. Its blue hide darkens to a more purplish tone, and it becomes a bluish-green when it becomes enraged. Its scream is distorted to the point where it actually causes damage to listeners. Now, it is able to inflict Frenzy through the use of its Snowball Spit, Jump-Back Spit, and Devour attacks. The existence of an Apex Mist Gigginox has not been confirmed. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' High-Rank Body x3: M.Giggi Hide, M.Giggi Claw, Pale Extract, Thermal Extract, Freezer Sac, Fearsome Maw, Uncanny Hide+ Capture Rewards: Thermal Extract, M.Giggi Claw, Freezer Sac, Pale Extract, Fearsome Maw, Wyvern Stone Break Head: Thermal Extract, Chill Gland, M.Giggi Hide, Fearsome Maw Break Tail: M.Giggi Hide, Uncanny Hide+ x2, Wyvern Stone Break Underbelly: Freezer Sac, Chill Gland, M.Giggi Hide, Pale Extract x2 Item Drop: Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Chill Gland, Wyvern Stone G-Rank Body x3: M.Giggi Piel, M.Giggi Talon, Thermal Extract, Cryo Sac, Nightmarish Maw, Revolting Piel Capture Rewards: Thermal Extract, M.Giggi Talon, Cryo Sac, Revolting Piel, Nightmarish Maw, Lrg Wyvern Stone Break Head: Thermal Extract, Glacial Gland, M.Giggi Piel, Nightmarish Maw Break Tail: M.Giggi Piel, Revolting Piel x2, Lrg Wyvern Stone Break Underbelly: Cryo Sac, Glacial Gland, M.Giggi Piel, Thermal Extract x2 Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Glacial Gland, Wyvern Stone A-Rank Body x3: M.Giggi Dermis, M.Giggi Ripper, Hotblood Extract, Glacier Sac, Satanic Maw, M.Giggi Piel, Repulsive Dermis Capture Rewards: Hotblood Extract x2, M.Giggi Ripper, Glacier Sac, Repulsive Dermis, Satanic Maw, M.Giggi Ripper x2, Mega Wyvern Stone Break Head: Hotblood Extract, Arctic Gland, M.Giggi Dermis, Hotblood Extract x2, Thermal Extract x4 Break Tail: M.Giggi Dermis, Repulsive Dermis x2, Mega Wyvern Stone Break Underbelly: Glacier Sac, Arctic Gland, M.Giggi Dermis, Hotblood Extract x2 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Arctic Gland, Lrg Wyvern Stone Item Descriptions H': *'M.Giggi Hide: The bright blue hide of an unusual Gigginox subspecies. It shrivels and pales when dehydrated. *'M.Giggi Claw': This claw is less developed than an ordinary Gigginox claw. Thought to have lost its purpose through evolution. *'Thermal Extract': This extract contains a natural antifreeze. Thought to be the secret behind the Mist Gigginox's ability to store snow and ice in its body. *'Chill Gland': A frozen gland that produces chemicals that freeze instantly. Try not to squeeze it too hard. G': *'M.Giggi Piel: Unusual hide that came from a Gigginox subspecies. It is leathery and flabby, great for insulation. *'M.Giggi Talon': Although of definite quality, this talon is of absolutely no use to its owner. It is thought to help it keep a grip on slippery ice. *'Glacial Gland': The slightest touch will cause this gland to produce nitrogen-like chemicals. Used by the Mist Gigginox to freeze prey solid. A''': ''Note': Satanic Maws and Repulsive Dermis can also be carved from Gigginox and Baleful Gigginox. *'M.Giggi Dermis': Its insulating properties keep the Mist Gigginox warm, while its flabbiness protects against attacks. *'M.Giggi Ripper': Once a powerful weapon - now, nothing. Thought to aid in gripping ice, but this is doubtful. *'Arctic Gland': Produces chemicals that locks prey in a frozen tomb for eternity. Don't touch under any circumstances. *'Hotblood Extract': The blood of a Mist Gigginox is very hot! It helps keep the monster from freezing from the inside out. *'Satanic Maw': The jaws of a loathsome flying wyvern. Odds are you haven't seen one like it. *'Repulsive Dermis': The touch of this foul skin will live in a hunter's nightmares forever. Attacks Normal Body Slam: Rears up on its hind legs and then flops back down. Misty Slam: Rears up on its hind legs, pauses, and flops to the ground, spraying snow and ice everywhere. Has a slightly lesser range when its underbelly is broken. (Iceblight) Mist Spread: Stands tall while snow puffs from its underbelly, then does a jump while expelling a wave of snow and ice around it. Has a slightly lesser range when its underbelly is broken. (Iceblight, Snowman) Snowball Spit: Holds its head up like a cobra, takes two large steps back, and spits a ball of frozen water. When it hits, it will leave a small cloud of mist behind for a few seconds, but will disappear instantly if its head is broken. Can do this while in the air as well.(Iceblight, Snowman) Jump-Back Spit: See "Snowball Spit". Leaps backwards while spitting out a ball of frozen water. (Iceblight, Snowman) Charge: Charges forward while expanding and contracting its maw. Will sometimes end with a bite. Tail Slam: Looks backwards, raises its tail and holds it there, and then pounds it on the ground hard. Acrobatics: Jumps in an arc, flipping itself so that it faces the other direction when it lands. Aerial Tail Lash: When it flies into the air, it flicks its tail upwards. Neck Lash: Extends its neck and bites to its left side, then does it again to its right with far more range. Tail Lash: Same as the Neck Lash, but with the tail. Aerial Slam: When in the air, it will stop flapping for a second, and then "pounce" forward, landing on its belly. When enraged, snow will spread around it when it lands. (Iceblight when enraged) Snow Bomb: Expands its tail, and quickly "lays" a ball of snow that explodes soon after. Takes longer to detonate when its tail is broken. (Iceblight) Blizzard: While in the air, holds its head up as if about to do a Snowball Spit, then expels a very small cloud of snow from its belly. Then, madly flaps its wings while expelling a huge cloud of snow. (Iceblight, Snowman) Devour: Crouches, then leaps forward and Pins the hunter. It then proceeds to engulf the hunter with its mouth and eat him/her alive. It will finish with a blast of ice. (Iceblight, Pin) Roar: Lowers its head noticeably, then extends its neck and tail and howls extremely loudly. Can only be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs. G-Rank Onwards Aerial Tail Lash: It can now expel a small Snow Bomb that explodes on impact with the ground. (Iceblight) Snow Bomb: Instead of laying one on the ground, it can now lay one on its back. (Iceblight) Armor Normal Elemental Resistance: *Fire -10 *Water +10 *Ice +15 *Thunder -20 *Earth (0) *Sky +5 *Dragon -5 Skills: High Grade Earplugs, Negate Mud/Snow, Gourmand, Attack Down (S) G-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire -10 *Water +10 *Ice +15 *Thunder -20 *Earth (0) *Sky +5 *Dragon -5 Skills: High Grade Earplugs, Negate Mud/Snow, Gourmand, Attack Down (S) A-Rank Elemental Resistance: *Fire (0) *Water +20 *Ice +25 *Thunder -10 *Earth +10 *Sky +15 *Dragon +5 Skills: High Grade Earplugs, Constitution +1, Negate Mud/Snow, Cold Cancel, Attack Down (S) Weapons Sword + Shield Icicle Fang: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 231 *Elemental Damage - 140 Ice *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Frozen Hellnox: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 270 *Elemental Damage - 180 Ice *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Arctic Hellnox: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 342 *Elemental Damage - 230 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 Hellnox Wasteland: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 398 *Elemental Damage - 300 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 Cold Hell: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 464 *Elemental Damage - 350 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Dual Blades Cavern Frost: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 233 *Elemental Damage - 150 Ice *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Twin Freezewings: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 266 *Elemental Damage - 190 Ice *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Paired Frostbiters: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 350 *Elemental Damage - 210 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 Biting Frostswords: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 419 *Elemental Damage - 280 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 Horrid Frostbite: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 461 *Elemental Damage - 370 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Hunting Horn Frost Coffin: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 737 *Elemental Damage - 200 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Rime Coffin: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 872 *Elemental Damage - 220 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 0 Icelocked Coffin: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1024 *Elemental Damage - 260 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 Frozen Funeral: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 1231 *Elemental Damage - 310 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 0 Cold Dead Body: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 1422 *Elemental Damage - 330 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 0 Lance Frostbite Javelin: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 405 *Elemental Damage - 180 Ice *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 5 Ice Sheathed Noxnymph: *High-Rank *Raw Damage - 513 *Elemental Damage - 210 Ice *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 5 The Thirsty Bloodfreezer: *G-Rank *Raw Damage - 678 *Elemental Damage - 290 Ice *Slots - 1 *Sharpness - Blue *Affinity - 10 Parched Bloodfreezer: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 792 *Elemental Damage - 320 Ice *Slots - 2 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 15 Bloodstained Icelance: *A-Rank *Raw Damage - 847 *Elemental Damage - 360 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 25 Notes *Its Latin name means "cave-dwelling vampire that disperses snow". *It doesn't utilize ceiling attacks like the Gigginox and Baleful Gigginox, instead preferring to use its more developed wings for aerial attacks. *Its A-Rank armor introduces the skill Heat Wave, which causes hot weather to greatly drain your health. *On the weapon tree, its weapons form a diverging branch from Gigginox weapons. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Pseudowyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255